


Holding Hands

by Fragmentsofemotion



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Soft Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Team TARDIS, Yasmin Khan Loves the Thirteenth Doctor, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragmentsofemotion/pseuds/Fragmentsofemotion
Summary: Sometimes the Doctor grabs her hand. Sometimes she grabs the Doctor's.Pure fluff :)
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This was a small idea that was in my head. More fluffy than I normally write but anyway... I don't know how many times I wrote the words holding hand's but I think it was a lot. It has not been proofread so sorry for any mistakes, I may edit later if I realise there a loads. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it :)

It was not something Yaz even noticed at first. It only really happened when they were running. The Doctor would grab her hand and pull her off, at some speed, away from whatever happened to be after them that time. It was not until the Doctor started grabbing her hand in excitement that Yaz really noticed. The blonde would yell in excitement and grab her hand leading her off to whatever she had spotted. Graham and Ryan would sometimes follow behind, other times they wondered off on their own. That made the brunette realise that it was only her whose hand the Doctor grabbed. On occasion, she would tug on ones of the guys arms to get their attention, or give them a hand up from the ground, when the Tardis threw them to the floor, but never grabbed their hand. She could not explain it, but it made her feel all warm inside. Her heart seemed to swell to twice its size, when she felt her hand connect with the Doctor’s, their hands seemed to be made to hold the other’s. 

She had started to keep count, every time the Doctor grabbed her hand to run, every time she grabbed her hand in excitement. She also noticed that every now and then, when they were stood close together, the Doctor would reach down and give her hand a small squeeze before realising it. Those are the moments Yaz loved the most. Though they did not last very long, those moments where more casual, the brunette believed the Doctor really wanted to hold her hand in those moments, not just because she was filled with worry or excitement. When they had to split up during their adventures, Yaz could not help but feel a bit jealous. She loved the guys, but seeing Ryan or Graham go off with the blonde instead of her, made her feel like she was missing out on an opportunity to connect with the Doctor, with the beautiful blonde alien, that she cannot help but love.

It was after one particularly gruelling adventure that something amazing happened, amazing in Yaz’s mind at least. She and Ryan had gone off to try and help the civilians, while Graham and the Doctor had looked for the alien. Unfortunately, in was Yaz and Ryan who had come across the alien and unprepared they struggled to hold it back until the Doctor arrived. When it was all over, Team Tardis had headed back to the ship exhausted. Ryan and Graham had immediately headed off to bed and Yaz was about to follow when the blonde had grabbed her hand. Before Yaz could even register what was happening the Doctor pulled her into a tight hug. “Well done today,” she had whispered into her ear. Yaz felt the colour in a cheeks and a sense of pride fill her, she had done well.  
“thanks” she replied, hugging the Doctor back. It lasted for a few more seconds after that before the Doctor had pulled away and sent her off to bed. It had not lasted nearly as long as the brunette would have liked, but she was so happy about it. The hard day seemed worth it to get such a meaningful hug from the woman she loved the most, like that.

Yaz found that the hug gave her a newfound sense of confidence, not only during their adventures but with the Doctor as well. When the two were walking together, heading back to the Tardis or towards their new adventure, Yaz would grab the Doctor’s hand. At first, she was worried how the alien would respond, but she just looked over with a smile and gave her hand a squeeze, keeping them connected until they arrived at their destination. To the brunette it seemed that they were always holding hands now. Not that she minded, she was really happy about it in fact. When they are walking together, or when they were about to split up or when they came back together, one would always grab the other’s hand and give it a squeeze, it felt like a reassurance that the other was there. Yaz knew she was in love with the Doctor, but she did not know if the Doctor felt the same, she wondered if the hand holding was simply platonic or something more. As the two were sitting together at the edge of the Tardis staring into space, the Doctor grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. Looking at their hands interlocked together Yaz decided that she did not need to worry about their relationship at the moment. For now, she was content with holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it I hope you liked it :)


End file.
